Bad Wolf
by dorkzilla40
Summary: My name is Frey and I'm not really human I have a little Time Lord in me and this is the story of how I left home, met my father, and became Bad Wolf.
1. Prologue

Prologue

School was out for the day and kids were walking out of the school talking about what they were going to do after school. I didn't get to do that, I had to go to work with my parents. They were famous around the world, heck in almost every universe. The Doctor and Rose and me I'm just their kid that works at a deck as my mum and dad get to go out and save the world.

When I got to Torchwood something was up, but there was always something up. I went to my desk full of little keep sakes the parents thought I might like from their grand advancers and I hated almost every one of them too.

"Frey Can you get your dad on the phone" asked Pete

"Yeah let me give it a try." I said as I type into my computer "TARDISII can you hear me? TARDISII can you hear me?" There was a loud buzz and I head my father's voice.

"Hello Pete's World! We are on our way home and oh Frey don't forget to go home and do your homework! Bye!" Said The Doctor

"You head your dad, go on home and do your homework." Pete said in a very boss like voice. He never used a grandfather voice.

Go do your homework was code for go-hide-so-we-can-save-the-day and home was under Torchwood. Kids at school talked about how lucky I am to have the Doctor as a father, how cool it most be to fight space men, and how grate seeing the stats has to be. And I would think so too, but I've never fought a space man and I've never left planet Earth.

I know I sound like I don't love my mum and dad, but I do. I just hate sitting in a desk typing when I could be out going what is in my blood and Time Lord is in my blood. I have this need inside me that scrams at me to be out there in the stats and I'm grounded on Earth watching my family go out and see wonderful things.

As I'm walking to the basement I hear my parents land and I walk a little faster than before because if I'm not in the safe room when they get there I'll be in trouble I always hate walking down here its dark and creepy and there is now a loud buzz coming from the door next to me a buzz that should not be buzzing.

I almost walk past it, but not today because if there is something behind this door I'm going to take it out and show everyone I'm not just some little girl. I open the door the light come on I walk around till I found the buzzing sound it coming from this small round yellow button. I bet you can't guess what I did? Yeah I pushed the little yellow button and was zipped away from home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The wind picked up as a blue box stared to show up in the street. It landed in front of an old house in the country side. A man walked out of the box and looked around and then walked in a little circle.

"I can't believe we get to see the Woodstock!" A girl with red hair skipped out of the box followed by another man who didn't look so sure about being there.

"Yes I can't wait to be around all the puck and drugs." He said

I don't think you need to worry about that because we're not at Woodstock." The man who first came out of the box said. "Then where are we Doctor?" The girl asked.

"I think we're in America, but not the in the time we should be. Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" The man called the Doctor said. "Maybe it knew how lame this was going to be and took us some where better." The other man said looking at the old house.

The Doctor pulled out a thin metal from his front pocket and scanned the area around them and the tip began to glow green. It made a funny sound and the Doctor looked at it and looked around some more and just walked back into the blue box.

"Doctor what's wrong? Do you know way we're here?" The girl asked "Yes and no. I mean we shouldn't be here, it's not meant to happen. No no no!" He said as a light started to flash and the Doctor just ran out the doors leaving the two behide to wander what was out there.

The two ran outside after him just in time to see a young girl just walk out of thin air looking around just as confused as they were. She was holding a yellow button of some kind and she had backpack. She looked like she a just been ready to fight something. She was small and had dark brown hair and lightest brown eyes you have ever seen.

"NO!" The Doctor cried as he ran at the scared girl who was running at the blue box yelling for her father. "Daddy! Help!" She cried has she grasped the key from around her neck and opened the TARDIS and slammed the door closed.

As soon as she had yelled for her father and ran into the TARDIS the Doctor had stopped and just stared at the closed doors. The other two stood behind the Doctor and was waiting for him to tell them just what happened. He looked around for a bit and looked at the two behind him.

"Amy, did you see a girl run into my ship yelling for her father? And you Rory did you see a girl with a yellow button?" He looked at them waiting for them to say something.

"Um…Doctor there was a girl and she did have a button and she is in your ship so I think we should go see what's she's doing in there." Amy the girl with the red hair said.

"Right good idea." Doctor said and grabbed the door handle, but stopped and looked at his two friends and back at the door, but right when he was going to open it, it was thrown open and a very angry girl ran out with a pipe ready to hit.

"Where are they!" she yelled at them. "What have you done with them and why do you have my father's ship?" She was crying and yelling now and looking at them all.

"I think you made a mistake you see that is not your father's ship that is mine and I don't know who they are. So why don't you put your pipe down and talk to us." The Doctor said trying to sound as calm and nice as he could. The girl put the pipe down and sit down on the ground and cried even hared than before.

"I just wanted to help. I thought it was what they were fighting, but it wasn't and I didn't mean to push the button." That was all any of them could hear her say in-between sobs.

"Who is your father dear?" Amy asked looking at her with sad eyes.

"My father is the greatest man in the world and the known universe and he only has one name"

"What's his name girl?" The Doctor wanted her to say it. He knew who her father was he just needed her to say it.

"His name is The Doctor." Was her only answer.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! =D I would just like to say that I don't own Doctor Who just a fan with too much time.

* * *

><p>Amy looked up at the Doctor and then back at the girl and then back to the Doctor. The Doctor looked down at the girl and saw how much she looked like his past life. He watched her look around and could tell just how clever she was. She had already figured out that she was not home, but she wasn't sure where she was. Then like lighting hit her she looked at him in awe. He was truly amazed by how fast she figured it out.<p>

"You're him aren't you, the real Doctor, the one that made my father?" She asked.

"Doctor what is she talking about? You said that you were the only Time Lord that was left." Amy asked. She looked a little upset that the Doctor wouldn't have told her the truth about his people. And Rory just stood back looking lost in all of this. "Doctor? I asked you a question." Amy said standing up and walking up to him.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the girl. He didn't know if he should be happy for his half human self or a little jealous of what he had. The family he had always dreamed of, the family that he wanted with _her_. Looking back up at Amy he know then that he had to tell them about his last life and what he gave up for her to be happy.

"Yes, I am the only Time Lord left, but in a parallel universe there is a man that his half human and half Time Lord. I made him and sent him there to live with a friend of mine." The Doctor said walking to the girl and sitting down in front of her. He wished she looked like her mother same.

"But that's not the important thing we should be worrying about. We have a lost girl very far away from home and I'm not really sure how we're going to get her home." Said the Doctor looking at her and the yellow button in her hand wondering why it worked.

"So you can't get me home?" The girl asked looking down at the grass.

"Now I never said I couldn't! I just said I'm not sure. You know for someone who should know me, you don't seem to know me at all." The Doctor chuckled a little to himself. "Oh I can't believe I forgot to ask you this, but what is your name?" He asked her.

"Frey Tyler. I'm one of the leading experts on ET's and technology at Torchwood One." She said looking very proud of herself. "And before you say anything it's not the same. Dad…you or whatever runs it with mum and Pete." Frey said and just the way she looked just asking him to say something bad about it reminded him of _her._

"I'm sure it is, but I don't care about that right now. What I do care about is way that yellow thing in your hand there worked and I know it shouldn't, I made sure of that." The Doctor said taking it from he hand and looking at it. The whole time Rory and Amy just stood back and watched them together. Amy than realized what the girl had said to the Doctor.

"So this other guy you 'made' is her dad, but she just said dad or you. What does that mean?" The confused young lady asked he best friend.

Fray and The Doctor both looked up at her and then back at each other seeing which one was doing to tell the teal of the last few days of his last life. Fray looked at the other girl and wasn't sure were to start. She didn't know much her parents never talked about it and she never asked, but she didn't have to worry for long because The Doctor stated to tell them.

" It started the day the Earth was stolen…"

* * *

><p>I know it's been some time since I updated and I am sorry, but to be honest I have one idea what I'm writing I'm just kinda making it up as I go. My first idea came from the summery and now I'm just making a story around that. So it might be awhile before i update again, but I am going to finish this story even if it takes me a year or longer!<p> 


End file.
